closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Chang Hong Channel Film
Background: TBA 1st Logo Logo: Just the text on chinese on red, and it's traduction, which displays "CHANG HONG CHANNEL FILM & VIDEO COMPANY", also on red, on a black background. FX/SFX: None. It's a still logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: TBA. Scare Factor: Beyond absolutely none. This is a contender to the laziest logo on existence. 2nd Logo Logo: On a black background, we see the text from before, but very modeled. From the left side of the screen we see an abstract "TC" on bright green with many lines. Below the text we see the two chinese characters, and it's translation, "Presents". All the texts are in red. FX/SFX: See the first logo. Music/Sounds: See the first logo. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: None to minimal. The red scheme of the text can get to more than a few, but otherwise it's too boring, and at the same harmless, compared to the next logo. 3rd Logo Nicknames: "The Platinum CH" "Filmstrip Train Into Space" Logo: On a space background, we see a filmstrip fading in with blue fire from left to right, staring right at us. A blue comet-like thing then zooms out to us in trails, and then the filmstrip gets moving to the right. The stars and the filmstrip moving get more intense, as we see that the comet-like thing is actually a "C", panning to the center of the screen. Once it's panned, an platinum H, all of the sudden appears zooming in at us. Four characters, which are actually the company's name, appear forming and fading in from some stars with all the logo staring right at us and the filmstrip still moving rapidly. It zooms out to us a little to make place for the text "CHANG HONG CHANNEL FILM & VIDEO CO." on white. FX/SFX: The... Technically everything, with rather every single detail included on this logo Cheesy Factor: Well, all the details on this logo seem rather anticlimatic. The text is kind of weird though, along with the chinese text, which is staring at us for a long time. The fire doesn't seem like real fire (possibly is a looped footage of a CGI flame) and the stars are barely seen at some parts. Music/Sounds: An loud muffled whirring sound, followed by a mish-mash of a loud zap, an climatic wind sound and a roar of a jet engine, and to finish it, a bombastic 5-note fanfare (which resembles the Long Shong 2nd Logo), with the last note being held with an loud explosion in the beginning and a muffled explosion at the end of it. Availability: TBA. Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare. It depends on how you feel of the bombastic nature of the logo and the fanfare, which makes conjoint with it. The text rather seems contributing with the scare factor, too. However, it may vary for those who used to it. You may consider this an very awesome logo for it's fact. 4th Logo TBA Category:Taiwan Category:Nightmare Logos